


Chemical Romance - Prologue: Helena

by Escapethewar2



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, three cheers for sweet revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escapethewar2/pseuds/Escapethewar2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way is a normal teenager living in New Jersey. He likes drawing, writing occasionally, and hanging out with his close friend Frank Iero. But when Gerard gets involved in a drug scheme, he loses the person he loves the most - Helena and drags his friends into the journey of a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemical Romance - Prologue: Helena

It's raining. I can hear it thudding against the stain glass windows depicting stories from the bible; stories and a book I have long since abandoned. And yet here I find myself in the third row of pews of Saint Anthony's Cathedral. The scene around me not a happy one and I can basically feel the sorrow in the air rebounding of the white marble walls of the cathedral. The cathedral is dimly lit by the chandeliers up above, and the room appears almost darker due to the wooden paneling I was told was black walnut; not that I really care. I'm here for my late girlfriend's funeral.  
I twist around in the pew to look towards the back of the church where everyone is entering. My friend Ray is escorting a girl I recognize as Helena's best friend, Lucy, down the aisle. Lucy's hair is done up in a blonde bun, adorned with a ridiculous headband with lace that drapes over her face, making this situation more dramatic than it really needs to be. I roll my eyes, quickly glancing side to side to make sure no one saw me. I'm not exactly welcome here and the serious environment is making me even more nervous. It's like going into a dentist office; the smell is sickening enough without thinking of what they're gonna do to your teeth, y'know?  
Two good friends of mine that were also friends of Helena are passing out programs. I look at the one in my hand. It says "Helena" in large capital letters and there's a big black tree sketched onto the front. I snort, it isn't exactly my best piece of work but then again, what are you supposed to put on the front of a funeral program.  
I fight the growing smile on my face as I watch Frank pass out programs on the right side of the door. I'm not surprised at his clothing attire; Converse high-tops, black everything, and a black and white striped tie. His hair is carelessly hanging in front of his face and there's red eyeliner rimming his bright hazel green eyes. Bob is leaning against the doorframe, passing programs out on the left side, a lazy, vacant, look on his face and his blue eyes seem to be lost in other thoughts. He's spiked his short blonde hair and he's decked out in all black, a red tie being the only color he's wearing.  
Mikey, my little brother is walking slowly down the aisle, swinging the thurible side to side. When he passes me, strong incense fills my nose and I wrinkle my nose in disgust. Don't get me wrong, it smells fine from a distance but not when it's right in front of your nose.  
Despite Mikey and I being brothers, we're quite different. We don't really look alike. He's taller, lankier; he hasn't dyed his mousy brown hair his eyesight is quite awful compared to mine. We have the same angular nose though, and the same green eyes. He's clad in black as well, his black rimmed glasses are askew as usual, and he's wearing a red tie. I can even see a cross hanging from the chain around his neck.  
I sigh and lean back in the pew, I just wanna get out of here…go home and draw something, y'know?  
I need a cigarette.  
I chew my lip absentmindedly and I don't realize I'm tapping my foot until loud organ music erupts around me and I'm shaken from my daze. I look side to side and realize that Frank is next to me, followed by Mikey, Ray, and then Bob. They're all standing up. I sit there and stare at Frank who looks at me out of the corner of his eyes. His vision resumes to the front of the cathedral where Father Daniel Newman is standing, guiding all of us to sing.  
Frank's eye rest on me a second later, as if he's realized that I'm sitting down. He kicks my shin lightly as a hint and I frown, standing up slowly. Frank shares the red Hymnal book he's holding with me and I sing quietly, not quite sure as to what the tune is.  
The next fifteen minutes go by quickly, and I'm barely paying attention until I glance at the program and notice I'm up to say a speech after Helena's family. Father Daniel has just stared reading a prayer and I listen for the first time in this service.  
"Soul of Christ, sanctify me. Body of Christ, save me. Blood of Christ, refresh me. Water from the side of Christ, wash me. Passion of Christ, strengthen me. O good Jesus, hear me. Within your wounds hide me. Let me never be separated from you. From the power of darkness defend me. In the hour of my death, call me and bid me come to you, that with your saints I may praise you for ever and ever. Amen," he finishes.  
I bow my head, mumbling a soft "Amen" under my breath as everyone around me speaks it. Helena's mother and father rise to the alter and start to talk about Helena; her life, her dreams, everything.  
Her younger brother Travis, who's the same age as Mikey speaks as well, his voice cracking several time. The sorrow and distress he's feeling is visible through his light brown eyes. He steps back from the alter and I realize sickeningly that it's my turn to get up and say something. I get up and walk past Helena's family, aware that their attention is on me as well as all the other people here filling up all the pews in the cathedral.  
I clear my throat, adjusting the microphone in front of me. I'm pretty comfortable in front of crowds, being the frontman of a band and all. I'm pretty outspoken too. This setting is just different. I gather up my courage and clear my throat before I begin to speak.  
"I'm Gerard Way, for those of you who don't know me. I'm the significant other of the late Helena Jessica Morrow. Er, I guess I was. What's the worst that I could say?” I laugh lightheartedly, but it sounds hollow and empty. “So long, Helena. We’ll meet again someday. I love you," I breathe. I step away from the alter and return back to my seat.  
Frank takes my hand in his, as if you comfort me and I squeeze his hand as a silent thank you. A while later it's time for all of us to say our goodbyes to Helena – before they close her black and white casket.  
Frank is the first out of our friends to say goodbye. He makes the sign of the cross - it's shocking to me that he even knows it – and waits a little ways away from the casket for the rest of us to finish, standing silently next to Travis. One after another, Bob, Mikey, and Ray say their goodbyes and join Frank and Travis. When it's my turn all I can do is take the scene in.  
Helena's skin is paler than usual. Her black hair is falling around her shoulders and head like a halo. She's wearing a black dress, adorned with a red and her old, beat up ballet slippers. I lean down and brush her lips softly with mine. I can't bring myself to say anything. I just wish she'd open her eyes and look at me with her piercing blue eyes like she always did. Anything lively about her is gone.  
I collect myself and walk over to where my friends are. Frank and Travis have put on black fedoras and the rest of my friends look solemn. Father David closes the casket and for the last time, I glimpse at Helena's lifeless body. Bob, Travis, Mikey, Ray, Frank, and I are the pallbearers. We pick up the casket and immediately, the weight of the casket presses down on my shoulders.  
Ray, who's in front of Frank grunts. "Jesus, Frank, you could at least use your hands a bit more since you're too short to use your shoulder."  
Frank mumbles a quick, "Sorry," before pushing up with his hands and a little bit of pressure is taken off my shoulders. We carefully walk down the steps, making sure not to slip on the step as the cold rain pelts down on us, obscuring our vision. The black hearse is just up ahead and the door is opened by the driver. We slide the casket inside and I'm the one that closes the door.  
I press my right hand to the window and peer into the hearse. I choke on a sob and tears spring to my eyes. "Goodnight," I whisper before I turn around and watch the hearse drive away.


End file.
